Fiber-reinforced composites may generally include a resin and a reinforcing fiber. In many cases, the resin and the reinforcing fiber have different properties, such that when these components are combined, the resulting fiber-reinforced composite has properties intermediate the resin and the reinforcing fiber. For example, the resin may be relatively low strength but may have relatively high elongation properties, while the reinforcing fiber may be relatively high strength but may be relatively brittle. A part derived from a composite material may have a strength that is greater than the resin while also being relatively tough compared to the reinforcing fiber.